Helpless
by KaydenceRei
Summary: Missing scene from 5x11. // Juliet only barely managed to control her anger. She groaned and kicked the empty trash bin. "Dammit, James!" she yelled. "Tell me why he won't help!"


**Disclaimer**: Missing piece from 5x11, when Sawyer tells Juliet that Jack won't help save little Ben. Story idea goes to GencoOliveOil! Keeping up my creative streak! Everyone say thank you!

**Helpless**:

Juliet stared at Sawyer as he walked back into the infirmary. She eyed the woman who had been helping her nurse Ben since she'd laid Ben in a bed. He was stable but there was no chance this was going to work. She wasn't a surgeon.

Sawyer hated to be the one to tell Juliet that Jack was refusing. He didn't want to see the look on her face when he told her. He knew it would offend her, and that she would take it more personally then she actually should. In reality, he knew Jack just didn't understand things like they were.

"Where is he?" Juliet asked immediately.

Sawyer frowned and sat down on the bed across from Juliet. He looked over at Ben and noted that he was fast asleep, though probably not very comfortable. A moment later he glanced at the nurse and motioned for her to leave. As soon as she was out the door he looked back over at Juliet. "I'm sorry Juliet."

Juliet stared at him. The look on her face told him she did indeed take it personally that Jack hadn't come to help her save someone. "Why?" she asked. "Why wouldn't he come?"

Sawyer frowned.

"He's just a kid!" she yelled out. "He hasn't done anything wrong," she muttered, pacing around the small infirmary.

Sawyer ran his hand through his hair. He hated that she seemed so angry, but he knew the only reason that Juliet was so mad was because there was nothing left she could do to save the child.

Juliet only barely managed to control her anger. She groaned and kicked the empty trash bin. "Dammit, James!" she yelled. "Tell me why he won't help!"

Sawyer sighed, standing up and putting his hands on her shoulders, holding her still. "Juliet.. he wouldn't give me a reason why," he told her quietly. "All he told me was no."

Juliet glanced up, staring into Sawyer's eyes. She frowned and wrapped her arms around him, laying her head down on his shoulder.

Sawyer let out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. "None of this is your fault, Juliet.." he told her. "You're doin' everything that you can."

Juliet closed her eyes, afraid that if she let them stay open, she might let out the waterworks. It was something she hadn't done since the time Ben had showed her Goodwin's body. Sometimes she didn't find it fair to be a doctor, and to see so much death in her patients. But she knew that she wasn't a surgeon, she wasn't who Ben needed.

Sawyer smiled "It's gonna be alright," he told her.

"Jim."

Sawyer pulled out of the embrace and looked over at the entrance to the infirmary. "Horace."

Horace glanced at Juliet and noted how watery her eyes were becoming. "Juliet.." he said quietly, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Whatever happens, everyone knows that you've done everything you possibly can.."

Juliet smiled sadly at Horace, but she said nothing.

Sawyer glanced from Juliet, then back to Horace. "I'll be out in a sec, Horace," he said.

Horace nodded. He gave Juliet a smile and walked outside to wait for Sawyer.

Sawyer glanced back over at Juliet. "Keep doin' what you got to do," he told her. "And I'll do what I gotta do."

"James.."

Sawyer turned back to her.

"I can't make any promises.." she admitted. She hated to say she couldn't do it, but she knew that she couldn't.

Sawyer walked back over to her and took her hand into his. "Neither of us can, Juliet.." he told her. "We just gotta do what we can."

Juliet nodded and watched him walk out the door of the infirmary. She sighed and sat down on the edge of Ben's bed. She knew this was the best she would be able to do now. Hope.

**()()()END()()()**

**Thanks again Genco, you've given me plenty of ideas now for missing pieces! I'm gonna have lots of fun with this.**


End file.
